


Hard to Know

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Set after 1.04, Hayes shows up on Tess' doorstep after Jackson kicks her out.Tess, being Tess, lets her stay.Written forFemslash100's Drabble Cycle,Fanfic Tropes.





	1. Sharing a Bed

“Hey, Tess! I was just in the neighborhood and — .”

“Hayes.” Hayes stopped, briefly making eye contact with Tess before looking away. “What are you doing here?”

Hayes toyed briefly with various fictions but ultimately decided the truth, boring as it was, was most likely to ingratiate Tess.

“My brother kicked me out.” Tess pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Okay.” The door closed in Hayes’ face. _Bitch._ After a moment, Hayes heard the telltale rattle of the chain being unhooked and the door opened again, wide enough for Hayes to step into Tess’ apartment. “How do you know my address?”

“I read your file.” At Tess’ agitated sound she continued, “Don’t flatter yourself, I read everyone’s file.”

Hayes crossed to the bed, piled with blue and green and gray pillows, in the far corner of the little studio. Her eyes widened.

“Is that — ?” Tess scrambled towards her bedside table and knocked the offending object into the drawer. Hayes cackled and slid under Tess’ comforter, shucking her clothes as she did, and knocked an avalanche of pillows to the carpet. “Oh, Tess, we’re going to get along very well.”

“You can’t sleep in my bed.”

“Why not?”

“It’s my bed.”

“I can share.” Hayes patted the empty space. “I hope it’s okay with you that I sleep naked.”

Tess’ rolled her eyes and then, to Hayes’ surprise, curled up on the bed beside her. “You talk too much.” Tess threw her arm over Hayes’ hip and Hayes’ heart clenched. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **sharing a bed**.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never had sleepovers growing up.” 
> 
> “I have a copy of Teen Vogue from 2001 with ‘Hayes Morrison’s Tips for the Perfect Sleepover’, subtitle ‘From the White House to Your House’.”

“I never had sleepovers growing up.” 

“I have a copy of Teen Vogue from 2001 with ‘Hayes Morrison’s Tips for the Perfect Sleepover’, subtitle ‘From the White House to Your House’.”

“God, what were you, three? I mean ones that didn’t involve a diplomat’s daughter and a speech from my father about foreign relations.” Hayes leaned in. “I was very good with foreign relations.”

“Gross. And this doesn’t count as a sleepover if we live together.” Tess fished a piece of popcorn from the bowl, carefully avoiding Hayes’ submerged hand. Hayes pouted. “Fine, dare.”

“I dare you to let me dress you. For a week.”

“Three days, nothing obscene.”

“Obscenity is subjective.” Tess rolled her eyes.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay, um, I dare you to…,” Hayes smiled at the furrow between Tess’ brows, “clean the dishes. And make the bed!”

“Boring. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“You know, you’re going to have to let your guard down someday.”

“Pot, kettle.” Hayes threw a piece of popcorn at Tess. “Truth.”

“Is this the bestest sleepover you’ve ever had?

“This is my first.”

“Oh.”

“I wasn’t exactly popular as a kid and then, after my aunt…I never…connected.”

“Dare me to kiss you.”

“What?” Tess’ eyes flickered down to Hayes’ lips, which were suddenly only a breath away.

“Dare me. To kiss you.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Hayes slid her hand into Tess’ hair and kissed her.

“You know I’m just going to hire a maid, right?”

“I assumed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **truth or dare**.


End file.
